


Tintin and the white rabbit

by Creationdemon



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst, Brothels, Drama, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Some Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creationdemon/pseuds/Creationdemon
Summary: People across europe have been kidnapped and a strange drug that has not been seen in the public eye.                                                                      Tintin has amnesia and the villain of the day made him a sex worker.                                                Some haddotin, plot, NSFW Sex scenes and other random things I made up while writing this.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction. I'll try my best to make it entertaining as possible. ( I could not think of a creative work title name, so keep on reading on why it's called "the white rabbit." By the way: yes tintin is a legal adult in this fanfic.

France, Belgain Date:15/6/79 Time: 12:22 

* * *

It is a cold,damp, quiet night here in the streets. Some have gone to bed and slept the day away, while others are still up taking a stroll all by themselves or with a friend or two. One woman wearing a brown fur coat and a pink cloche hat on the other hand is all by herself walking the streets alone. It has stopped raining 5 minutes ago and the puddles splattered her red high heels shoes as she is walking by, the streets were silent and not a single noise not even some cars from further away giveing a faint sound of their tires and engines giveing there sound to fill the noiseless street. All seem well. *Bang! Clang!* she turned around in shock and sees a trash bin that has being fallen over, spilling trash onto the road. As she is collecting herself from the shock she turned around and continued to walk straight. As she was walking she could have sworn she heard a faint sound of footsteps, she turned her head around; nobody there. She contines again. This time the footsteps are getting closer. She walks faster this time but when ever she walks faster the footsteps get closer and more faster. Closer, faster. Closer, faster. She runs and for a minute there she could have sworn she heard another two pair of footsteps; the woman is now running for dear life. She stopped to see a built up man holding a cloth and a bottle of chloroform, she runs towards the alleyway on the right, there is a dead end and she has trapped herself. She turns and sees three menacingly, threatening men about to aproch her one of them has a rope. She swings her umbrella keeping them away from her. "S-stay away from me you gangsters! Murderers!Criminals!Savages!" One man on the left grabbed her umbrella and yanked it off her tossing it to the side. Two men quickly grabbed her arms and covered her mouth from screaming for help, the build up man coverd the cloth in chloroform and covers her mouth. "This won't take long doll." The muscled man said as she is soon unconscious. They tried her up, took her into the back of the van and drove off, what is left in that dark alleyway is her hat and a card.

* * *

2 days later. It is a warm sunny day in the park, tintin was takeing snowy out on a relaxing day at the park. Tintin was humming in a tune with his lovely smile as his ginger hair reflexes the golden sun and snowy happily trotted along side his owner. As they are walking along side the path snowy spotted a squirrel eating it's nuts minding it's own business. Snowy locked eyes, barked and jolted off. "Snowy! Snowy no! Get back here this instant!" He shouted chasing after his dog. Snowy and the brown squirrel both went in zig zags, left,right, around the bush a couple of times and the squirrel jumped on top of snowys head who is now behind the dog biteing his tail. Snowy yelped in pain and the tables have turned; this time it's the brown squirrel chasing the white pooch. Running back to his owner tintin sighs and picks him up. " Well that's what you get for chasing small animals who are minding there own business and besides you may never judge them by there small size; they might be more threatning then you huh snowy?" Tintin said in a playfull teaseing tone. Snowy gruffs, turns his head and trotted off, his eyes closed and nose pointed up. "As come on snowy you know I'm just teaseing you old boy!" He petted his dog happily." Now come on now the captain is waiting for us at marlinspike; we don't want to keep him waiting now do we?" Snowy barked. "Good! Now let's get going shall we? We don't want to miss our train!" They ran off. They are at the train station waiting for there evening train. Tintin was minding his own business when he heard two men both wearing top hats holding a news paper. "Look at this Johnson there's being another kidnapping last night, this time it's increased to 13 people missing to 18! How terrible!" "Indeed it is marsh, it is indeed such terrible news; so meny young folks are not safe at night anymore. What has the world gone into nowadays?" Tintin herd the conversation and joined in. "Excuse me kind gentlemen, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation; did you say that there have being 18 people kidnapped?" "Why yes indeed young man!" The guy holding the newspaper said." You haven't heard? Young chaps both from there early 20s to mid 30s have being the victims of the night. In fact not only here in france but the whole entire place here in europe!" "What? The entire place in europe? And they all got taken away just like that?" Said tintin. "You haven't heard?" The man not holding the newspaper said. "It happend around 2 months ago. Clearly the world's most famous reporter should have known about this." "Well I got back from australia trying to recover a ancient relic and a didgeridoo from a group of thugs a while back; I would have not know this." "Well there's nothing like the adventurous, dareing young tintin would solve!" "Well i-" tintin was cut off." Now,now if I where you I would just leave it to the authorities to handle this and stay out of puting myself in danger." "But danger is my middle name! There is nothing that could stop me from a gang of thugs!" Tintin said full of enthusiasm. "No it's not and No matter what dangerous adventure you go to; life will always find a way to make the one thing you love into a liveing hell. Because someday you will find yourself in a horrible situation that will leave you either physically or emotionally scarred for life. And more importantly your "adventures" are not some little comic book where you miraculously have luck on your side where ever you're in danger and some angel came down to save you." A train whistle is heard and the train carriage is here. "So what I'm trying to say is have second thoughts and if you think that there is something that you have not done or encounter before: stay out of it. Come along marsh." And with that he went inside the carriage train. "Um. Is your buddy here always like This?" "Oh no he's being reading to many of that nihilistic poetry that's all." And he to has gone off.

* * *

Tintin was walking along side the tall grass and filled with greenery and tall trees all around his scenery but could not get that man's words out of his head. Snowy looks up pawing tintin leg as he is concerned about him. "What is it Snowy?" He said looking down at his furry white friend. Snowy tilted his head and whimpers a little. "Oh it's nothing wrong with me just lost in thought that's all." Snowy sat down and stare at tintin with his brown puppy dog eyes. "All right, all right you got me it's just...I could not get those words that man said; I mean what if he is right? Some day I will face something more dangerous in one of my adventures; like last year when I was tied down while I was inside the helicopter and they where trying to throw me into the volcano in hawaii? Or that time where we where me, you, captain haddock and dear old professor calculus where shipwreck and we where stranded on a island full of native cannibals that worship a snake god. Or-" tintin stopped and looked down at snowy. "Heh. Sorry snowy I trailed off there." Snowy got up and went to the field full of yellow flowers. " Snowy where are you going now?" Tintin followed his dog. They are at the field. " What is it boy? you found something?" Indeed he has. Snowy grabbed a hole lot of flowers with his mouth and place them down. Wondering why snowy gave him flowers snowy grabbed more flowers and place them besides tintins feet. Tintin picked them up the dog gave him and snowy barked happily, ran around in circles and rubbed his head on tintins leg. Tintin knows what snowy is saying; he's saying that he is going to be alright no matter how dangerous or risky it's going to be, as long as he's got freinds and a smart brain to get out of threatning things, he's tintin and nothing and nobody's gonna kill him or get in his way. "Thank you Snowy, for the flowers and for cheering me up I mean. I shouldn't think about what he told me back there; we all ways being though hell and back. Even before we met our pals we know and love." He said as he patted his dog with that same old sunny smile. He grabbed the other flowers on the ground. "Now that's over with let's go back to haddock; he must have waited for us and we don't want to go back home late now do we." Snowy barked. "Lets be off then." They are back on the road. "Not to mention I don't want to come home him drinking 7 bottles of whiskey when I come home......"


	2. Tintin and the white rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tintins at marlinspike hall now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally started being a lazy ass and started writing. So anyway here's chapter 2 hope it's worth the wait.

Tintin was almost home at marlinspike hall, tintin was smelling some of the yellow wild flowers and snowy was chaseing a butterfly, jumping and barking happily at least he's not getting bitten by a squirrel. They are at the walls of marlinspike hall. "We're nearly there snowy, and while we get in how about I give you a nice, big bone to gnaw on at the back of the garden? Sounds nice?" Tintin said to his beloved dog. Snowy barked three times. He petted the happy, waggly tailed pooch. "Ha ha I knew you would never say no!" He laugh, full of sunshine." come on then, let's get going if you want your bone, we should run to get there faster! Race you there!" And they are off, they have we're jolting off like they where a kid and a puppy again; they can't remember the last time they have done this; having a owner vs dog rase together. Not since that day tintin and snowy went to that Soviet unit in Russia, how they went to hell and back just for one article, how they survive in the cold blizzard, almost gotten shot at, almost got eaten by a bear and that his owner had saved him and all of the other thing's snowy can think of. Sure snowy misses the relaxed life that he had before tintin had a job as a reporter but he Is his owner, his master but he Is more then that; he is his best friend and the only one he would protect. Oh and there is also the captain, the professor and who ever tintin befriends, they also are a part of tintins life because anyone that tintin is super close to is also snowy's friend and someone to look after. Yes he is always there for him until the day he dies. (But like that's ever gonna happen.) They are at the gates of marlinspike "We're finally home snowy. Now before I go and fetch your bone; I'm gonna put these wild flowers in a vace in my study." As they nearly half way though going to the entry of the manor he spotted none other then the great inventor himself; professor calculus holding what appears to be a......... book??? that's made of metal??? But it does not look like a book; it has to have more page's, This one has a cover and that's it. Curious on what calculus invented he greeted him. " hey there professor, what have you invented this time?" Professor who did not notice ( or more importantly hear) tintin turned around and tilted his hat "Oh why hello tintin welcome back! I see you are back from your time at the park Yes?" "Uh yes it is pretty neat." "Meat? They sell bunched meat at the park Now? But there is nothing to refrigerate; no electricity, no refrigerator, no refrigerator, no fresh Meat! They should know about this!" The deaf professor said. "No I did not say th-" "Oh but tintin!" Calculus interrupted him. " Do me a solid favor and hold this for me." Calculus gave tintin the weird metal book, inside the 'book' was white and has weird small, squared things inside. Calculus opened up his sutecase and whipped up another one.He pressed a button, typed something down and it made a beaming sound, he then typed in something in this strange invention. " Now then are you getting it?" Tintin tilted his head. "Getting what?" *Ping!* tintin looked at the thing and one of the square boxes has a number 'one' one it, the box says 'G-mail.' Professor calculus came over to his side." Oh my goodness! I think it work's! Now scroll your finger onto this mouse." He pointed at the part down below in the middle. "Wait you called this part a mouse? Right after a animal?" Tintin questioned. " No tintin there are no chemicals named after a house. "Now come on then I want you to scroll at 'g-mail.' He pointed. "And double click at it with the button right below the scroller on the right side." Tintin clicked on the thing called 'g-mail' and another white pop up appeared that says: "to PROJECT COMPUTER NO 2.  
It work's! Hurah! From: Professor Cuthbert calculus." Professor calculus jumps for joy "It work's! It work's! And once again another one of my project's is a success!" Tintin proud and don't know what he made put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. " Wait professor while I am glad you made yet another invention for the world, what exactly is it that you made here?" Tintin questioned. Cuthbert stopped and faced tintin. " Oh well yes, it is my garden is doing great so far I'm glad you asked." "Oh professor." He sigh. "Well what I made here is what I like to called a 'computer.' Yes sir this devise will be a part of the human race, it will even change the world! It can type in things for your work, your next novel and it can even type in your documents; in fact it can be used in... well anything we can think of!" "Really?" "Yes what can we think of? We the liveing, human beings can think of? Maybe it will be for more then working and communicate with your loved ones at homeland or over the sea's; maybe it can be used as entertainment, like maybe share what you love like photos or art or maybe even watch movies from the cinema!" " Wow thats-" "But oh dear look at that!" Professor calculus looked at his pocket watch. "Oh tintin I would love to stay here and talk about my 7000 presentation about my new invention but i need to go to go out of town for some supplies for my new work and I do believe you have what I need!" He took one yellow wild flower from tintin. "Yes one wild flower, yellow and freshly picked from the ground." He grabbed his computers and put them in the suitcase. "Well goodbye tintin, I shall see you in 24 hours. Don't wait up late for me." And with that he bid farewell. "Goodbye calculus! Stay safe!" Tintin god towards the steps and opens the door. "Actually snowy I'm glad he's got somewhere to go, as much I like to listen to what his inventions are; I don't want to sit down for a 7000 word or more presentation. Tintin went up the stairs and got to his study, the study is filled with a room full of books, a cabinet full of typewriters and newspapers of his old reports from the past and a desktop with a globe, a magnifying glass, one typewriter (why does he have so meny typewriters anyway?) and lots and lots of papers full of his reports that could cause a fire hazard. The wall is hanged with a tiki mask, some swords from the 14th century that looked like they were made by some pirates or the british and a board for bad guy's or solving some kind of mystery. Tintin put the yellow wildflowers inside the vase which of course is full of canola, jonquill and french marigold from the garden at the back. "There we go. Now let's go get you that bone and see captain haddock, shall we snowy?" "Woof Woof!" "You know what to say!" They left the room. Tintin grabbed the bone from one of the kitchen cabinets. While they exit the kitchen nestor spotted tintin while dusting the halls "Ah master tintin welcome back, if you are looking for master haddock he's at the back of the garden resting in that white garden chair of his." "Thank you for telling me nestor I shall go over there now." "Shall I make you some tea while I'm at it?" Asked nestor. "Yes please, I'll have some green tea thanks" "I shall get it for you right away sir." He went off. Tintin went to the gardens, they changed and improve the garden. They have large trimmed bush maze heages, a cobblestone pathway, a fancy metal bench and lots of flowers that only grow in different contrarys and not in france. Tintin spotted a white garden chair but haddock is not There. " hmmm that's odd nestor says he's here." He looked all around for him. "Hey captain! Captain I'm home! Where are you!?" No response. " Ohhh..... Don't tell me he's gone off to the bar again while I'm out again. Hmm.... maybe he's at by the pool maybe that's where he's at. I sure hope so because if he's sneaking alcohol into his liver; he's gonna be in a dried out barrel. Come snowy!" They entered one of the mazes that leads them to the pool. They had this maze for about one year now and they know where to go to. The maze isn't that big so they can't get lost anyway. He go's to the left side. "The good old captain haddock had better not have a drink of two or three or perhaps even more, he better be having a nice swim or better: getting kidnapped by thugs again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent 5 hours planning this and it is 01:11 am here in Australia and I can feel my brain melting and getting static waves. I want to do more but for now I'm hitting the haystack.


	3. Tintin and the white rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best trying to write my favorite character captain haddock in this, hope I didn't write him off character.

After they have gone though the hedged maze they finally got to the pool, the pools water is reflecting the rays of the sun, shining and sparkling like the sea's summer waves. The white marbled concrete is spotless and not a single dirt is to be seen, as if it was built brand new yesterday. And of course some outdoor chairs, each of them have there own small round table for beverages nestor beings them ( and of course some guests that's why they have 6 chairs.) Speaking of beverages..... Tintin spotted the retired sea captain haddock lieing down on the white outdoor chair with a blue and white umbrella covering the sun, giveing him complete shade. Haddock was wearing a swimming boxers and round black sunglasses. (Why would he be wearing sunglasses if the umbrella is giveing him shade?) He and snowy quietly walk over to captain haddock and standing close to him on the left side. On the right side he notice he was holding a half drinkin bottle of whiskey, Tintin sighs. Tintin then gently remove the sunglasses; seeing closed sleeping eyes. "Oh archibald haddock you old sneaky sea dog; thought you could have another bottle while I'm gone, right?" He quietly talks to himself with a small smile on the side of his right cheek. "Well let's just take this since this is his third drink today and this IS the last one he will drink until next week. His health will thank me for it. Snowy if you may." Snowy jumped on haddocks hairy chest and barked loudly at haddocks face. Archibald jolts straight up causing snowy to fell backwards and onto the ground on his back. "GAHH! Not me beard! That's my only identity alan!" He shouted grabbing his black beard. "Who? What? Where.... Oh tintin lad! Welcome back from your walk! I see you got a few errands down?" "I've only just gone to the park with snowy captain, no tasks need doing or anything." Tintin said. "So what has dear old friend captain haddock being up to while I'm gone?" Tintin raise an eyebrow, closer to the old marnier as if he committed a crime. " Why are you giveing me that 'Mr Sherlock Holmes wannabe detective leaning, one eye closed but one open, eyebrow raiesd leaning' stance?" He said backing away to his chair. Tintin closes his eyes, smiled and leans back to his normal standing figure, both arms behind his back. "Oh sorry captain! I must be thinking about that time we where in the train express trying to solve who was behind the killings over in america, you remember it was two years ago!" Tintin said like a happy early teenage boy. "I have no idea what make you so glad about remembering five innocent people poisoned and stabbed to death in a horrifying way possible..." captain haddock said. "Oh but I'm not happy about that event, it's just the way tintin; the number one journalist always behaves, you know that cap!" "Right, right." " So like I said what have you being up to?" "Ah well I've being trying to plan for the night party with nestor for next week, done horse back riding, then receive a bloody phone call about that wagg baboon! Then I receive another phone call and of course it's that bloody old bag calling the wrong phone number to that bucher place! And as soon as I'm about to go out to smoke my pipe I accidentally tread on the cat causing to fell down the blistering stairs! And then the dead brained goldfish called again about mr b-" Tintin stops him for a moment. "Captain, captain please, sorry to intrude bit can you maybe skip to the part where you were here?" "Well of course, if you want to know how half my day ends its fine. So I got in my swim suit, dip into the waters to cool me off and had a drink of me third bottle!" Haddock then realized he had some whiskey held in his right hand and held out to realized it's gone. Tintin shows his left hip, makes a sly face and held out his whiskey. " Are you looking for this perhaps oh captain my captain? You should know that drinking so much is bad for your health and you liver you know. Oh and not to mention this is your FOURTH bottle today." "What? No that's actually my third one today! Honest me boy!" Snowy barked from behind the hedge takeing out three more, revealing more of the captains secret hideing places for his alcohol. "More like seven if I did not come home in time." Captain haddock stands up from his chair. " Fine! I admit it! I have had a few drops of those bewitched sirens in a bottle, I guess it's because bianca casserole is not only coming here; she's also staying here again!" Haddock huffs. "Captain. I know bianca can cause you some... issues. But she's a good friend and you delt with her for years, you know that." Said tintin. "Yes. Years of dealing with her ear wrenching so called singing that sounds like a dieing whale while that whale is getting there balls kicked and stomped repeatedly by steel toed boots and also sounding like fingernails on a chalkboard on another fingernails on a chalkboard!" The captain shouts. ""Captain be nice! Look it's only until the reporters get off her tailfeathers and she'll be on her way to sing another Oprah. You will behave nicely for her won't you?" Now when captain haddock heard tintin asking for a favor he could have sworn he heard a faint sound of sweetness and an angelic voice from him. Except that's not what he sound like in real life, it's pretty much his head that is making him sound like that; echoing and vibrating inside his ears and his mind. Yes just by looking at his face he's like something heaven has giveing him: deep dark black dotted eyes ( I mean everybody has them and I mean everybody but screw it tintins has better eyes Archibald thought.) A perfect cute round baby face of a 25 year old man that even can completely make everyone think he is young. Oh and that wonderfull quiff and ginger hair gives it all; that bright colored hair is like a part of orange fire red flame that burns on the fire wood campsite or like the color from some pumpkins out in the open field or better yet; like a wild feral fox running up to the hills; it's red fur flowing with the cool, completely green forest breeze giveing out all different shades and different reflections, that is how he looks at tintins hair in all sorts of adventures; from day, night, forests,caves,the ship,the moon, from the sky and sea, hell even the freaking moon his ginger hair gives out so meny shades that no one could see! He would continue about how much what he loved about the journalist; from his ears to his body, his silk skin, his...... butt. But that could wait. " blustering barnacles as long as you don't leave me with her all alone with that sea wrench in the liveing room." "Wonderful captain! It's a promise. Now wait here with snowy I'll be right back." He left. "Now I thought you promise you would not leave good old captain haddock alone?" He joked. " You jokester you. No I'm just gonna go get my swim suit, I'm actually in a mood for a good swim." Oh boy and tintin got a new swim suit and thew out the ones that belong in the 50s. " Why tintin you sure? I mean it's chilly that large cold, chlorine filled outdoor tub. Why by Poseidons beard I haven't stayed in there for more then 2 seconds you could catch a cold!" "Oh I've been though cold chilling waters in my adventures, nothing but a pool will hurt. I've being through worst. Now nestors about to make us some tea you want anything? Tintin asked." Yeah tell him some earl grey for me." Captain haddock said. "Great I'll be back in a bit." He left. Haddock sighs and went back to his leaning outdoor chair, snowy yaped and demanded pats from the now sober a minute ago sea captain. It's bein 4??? Seven years??? He lost count on how much he had known tintin and lived here at marlinspike hall and they have being close ever since. When Archibald first met tintin inside the ship he only saw him like any other stranger: a random person. How ever he has gotten closer to him as a friend. However throughout the years he notice something inside of him that he can not ignore: his feelings start to change from friendship to a mixed crush phase and from a mix crush phase to in love phase. When the ex captain realised this he began to start drinking more alcohol just to wash away the mixed feelings inside his chest but no matter how much he has drink a lot the burning alcohol burns into his stomach and into his heart making it even worse. For Christ sake! How can he have feelings for another man who is much younger, smart and better then him. Well maybe he is a little bit better but still! Even if tintin was gay he would not end up with a messed up, flozzy drunkard like him; he would rather let him go off and date another man's the same age as he was and not ruin there friendship. Yes it's probably better if he kept this mistaken feeling for himself. Yes. Maybe he would rather resist this so called feeling of 'love' to the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 03:08. I'm tierd from all this planning to make this a good chapter for you all and I can feel my bangs having bangs. 😩😩😩😩😩joy.......

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing that I did not fully complete the story and there are chapters that I need to write down and I'm all ready proud of it.😌 There will be more sooner or later.


End file.
